


My own way

by Everything else (SweetAlphaChild)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Gen, Obito didn't dodge a bullet, Rin signed the rabbit contract, he dodged an atomic bomb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:48:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21528580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetAlphaChild/pseuds/Everything%20else
Summary: Dear old man,I'm sorry I'm leaving ╥﹏╥ but I missed my friends too much! That Infinite Tsukuthingy sounded awful anyway. Thank you for rescuing me and taking care of me. I owe you my life. Don't think I'm being ungrateful. I'll fight for world peace, but I'll do it my own way. First I need to become Hokage!I'll make you proud. It's a promise! ＼\٩( 'ω' )و //／Obito.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi & Nohara Rin & Uchiha Obito
Comments: 5
Kudos: 54





	My own way

**Author's Note:**

> I had forgotten I wrote this until I found it by chance.

He ran across the forest lit by an unusually yellow waning moon, determined to return home and be with his friends again. He didn't know the terrain, but he knew his bearings. He had learned basic orienteering at the academy, although to his surprise, he didn't think he would remember the lessons that now came back to his mind as if he had just read them from the manual.

Obito didn't know exactly why he felt that terrible sense of doom when he saw the days go by and Madara still wouldn't let him go back to Konoha. He wasn't injured anymore, and it wasn't as if he wanted to be ungrateful, after all the old man had saved his life. But it turned out that Obito already had those plans that Madara had for him in mind: to fight for peace and stop the conflicts forever.

He wasn't being ungrateful, because he would achieve all that stuff once he was Hokage. Madara wanted world peace and he would have it. Obito would make sure of it. It was his destiny after all. Nothing but fate could have saved him from death's door.

He felt bad about not saying goodbye to Zetsu and Guruguru but if he had told them about his plans, they wouldn't have let him go. His carers left and entered that cave using an earth release technique called mogurakure no justu. Obito had never learned it, but thanks to the elemental affinity he gained with Senju cells and his sharingan, he was able to copy it. Whenever no one was watching him, he practiced.

After more than a month plotting his escape plan, Obito was finally able to find an opportunity to escape. And he took it.

"I could go to scare the shit out of Kakashi... I'd make him believe that I'm a ghost, it would be fun to see his face," he said to himself, even with the rush of adrenaline he felt after escaping, Obito found himself laughing. "Yes. I'll never have another chance to do this. I should do it- Aaah!"

He landed well when the branch he stepped on broke under his weight.

"Phew...! That was close... I'm still a bit rusty..." He had never spoken to himself, but he had felt so lonely while being in that cave, that he needed to speak his thoughts, even if one was listening. "Although now that I think about it, I want to see Rin more than Kakashi."

He jumped back to a tree and carried on jumping from branch to branch.

"To scare Kakashi... To see Rin-chan... To scare Kakashi... To see Rin-chan. Why is it so hard to choose!?"

Upon arriving to Konoha, he decided that he would see Rin first and from there they could go together to scare Kakashi. An excellent idea, he told himself.

To avoid attracting attention, he again used mogurakure no jutsu to get inside the village. Everything was calm, but he didn't expect anything different. Only the night shift watchmen should be awake but Obito knew how to avoid them. When he was in the Ninja Academy he wasn't the best at stealth, but that time he was determined to do it well.

He hid in the shadows of houses and trees, avoiding the roads and the few passersby he found until he arrived at the house of his teammate. All the lights were off, she had to be sleeping. Obito hadn't felt that happy in a long time, he was about to see her again after so many months. He looked awful, and his matted hair needed an urgent haircut. Even his voice had changed. It wasn't yet that of an adult person, but puberty hit him during those months and his voice had become a strange mixture of raspy and squeaky. He needed to see Rin again so badly that none of that mattered. He circled the house, letting out a sharp cry of enthusiasm.

"Rin! Rin! Are you awake?" he said, knocking on the glass a few times.

Glueing his face to the window, he noticed that Rin's futon was empty. Obito started to worry. It had to be at least three or four in the morning. She could be on a mission, or at the hospital doing night shift. Even before his accident there was a shortage of personnel, with Iwa taking down as many medic nins as they could.

He hid behind a tree when the light from the window of a neighboring house went on and a woman peeked out. As soon as she disappeared, he ran to the hospital. If she was on a mission, that meant Kakashi was away too and therefore wouldn't be able to scare him. He'd have to report to the Hokage and they'd find out he was alive in a different way. How boring.

He could hardly believe it when he saw her walk along the road about fifty meters from the hospital, dressed in jade pants and green shirt under a white coat. Obito's heart skipped a beat as he stared at her her. He hid behind a lamp post. Rin didn't look good either. Her lack of sleep was obvious. He saw her yawn, then rub her eyes and he felt like crying right there. Of course, being understaffed, she must have been doing lots extra hours. Just imagining it gave him more determination to stop the conflict between Konoha and the neighboring nation.

She was exhausted, but at least she was fine. Rin was fine. Obito smiled like an idiot, noticing how the muscles of the damaged part of his face couldn't flex all the way. Whatever, nothing would ruin that moment. Unable to contain his happiness, he jumped in front of her.

"Rin! It's me!"

Her tired expression disappeared. She looked at him wide-eyed, frozen on the spot. Obito walked a few steps toward her.

"Rin, I'm so glad to see you!"

His team mate's high pitched scream almost managed to pierce his eardrums. In fact, he looked like a beggar, and he was sure that his face full of scars was frightening her.

"No, no, no, no, no! Rin, look at me! It's me!"

Rin took a kunai out of her bag and pricked her finger.

"Summoning jutsu!" she shouted, bringing the palm of her hand to the ground.

A tall white rabbit dressed in hakama and kimono appeared between them. Obito didn't like the way he glared at him at all. So, Rin had signed a summoning contract. He quickly forgot about that when he saw the rabbit slowly drawing his katana not taking his eyes off him. Behind him, Rin frowned, her arms crossed.

"What matters do you have with my lady?"

Obito moved away step by step as the rabbit approached him.

"Wait...! Rin...! Don't you recognize me? It's me, Obito! I'm not...!" His legs were shaking so much that he fell down. He swallowed thickly when the katana blade stopped a few centimeters away from his neck. "Dead... Although it seems that I will be in a minute... Ha, ha... I knew I should have gone to scare Kakashi first... Ugh! I mean. Not that I wanted to scare you, I swear! You see... When I plan something it usually goes the other way around. Anyway, it was nice to meet you."

"Obito?"

Her eyes finally softened, even though she was still petrified staring at him.

Several shinobis and kunoichis appeared in the place, Obito didn't find it weird after such a racket. The rabbit withdrew the katana from his neck and Obito gave him a deathstare until he disappeared.

"Rin! What happened!?"

Kakashi had just arrived. He noticed him straight away. His team mate tried to approach him but was stopped by one of the jonins.

"Hatake, stay back," he said.

"He's Obito!" Kakashi replied, carrying on walking despite the warning. "He smells a bit different but it's him."

"How did you survive!? Are you okay!?" Rin kneeled next to him and examined his face.

"Ow!" Obito winced when her finger touched a tender spot. "I'm fine, Madara saved me and gave me a very important mission, and Zetsu and Guruguru took care of me and..."  
Both members of his team hugged him so tightly that for a moment he could hardly breathe.

"Eh... Kakashi... Are you hugging me... Hello? You've became a sotfie, did you know...? What happened to the grumpy idiot I knew? Although... Rin is also hugging me... I can finally die in peace, heh, I... Shit... Are you guys crying? Stop! No! Don't! I'm not crying! I'm not crying...! It must be raining... It's such an awful weather in Konoha today..."

Tears came down from his only eye down the scars on his face. Obito sobbed loudly.

"Shit..."


End file.
